The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft systems and aircraft-based wireless networks.
Aircraft-based wireless networks can be used to provide access to aircraft systems such as an onboard maintenance system (OMS), an adaptive flight display system (AFD), a cabin crew system, a passenger entertainment system, a hospitality inventory system, an aircraft flight plan or navigation system, and/or other aircraft systems. Applicants have found it challenging and difficult to securely authenticate, using conventional systems, the many users that may want to access aircraft systems via the aircraft-based wireless networks.